Following the UW CFAR award in 1988, the UW Center for AIDs and STD (CAS) was formed to coordinate all academic activities for both AIDS & STD at the six UW Health Services Schools and affiliated institutions. This has let to efficient and complementary organization of clinical, training, and research activities. The UW CAS administers two NIAID Research Centers, the CFAR and the STD CRC; directs medical care for three ambulatory clinics currently serving over 1,000 patients with HIV infection, two STD/HIV clinics, serving over 20,000 patients visits per year, and several HIV/STD research clinics. Six regional and international HIV/STD training programs are directly administered or coordinated by the CAS, including 3 clinical and 3 research training programs. The CAS is also funded by USAID/Family Health International to provide assistance and conduct operational research on AIDS prevention in developing countries. At present, 90 CFAR affiliated faculty are involved in AIDS/HIV-related research. Total federal funding for CFAR- affiliated investigators total $19,000,000 for AIDS/HIV-related research, including over $9,700,000 from NIAID; and over $6,700,000 for other STD- related research. Key NIAID HIV research grants in addition to the CFAR, include the following: ACTU; Pediatric-Perinatal ACTU; AVEU; NCDVG; PAVE; PEBRA; two AIDS Research Training Grants and several R01 grants. The CFAR coordinated development of 5,800 square feet of CFAR laboratory space for AIDS research (and will develop another 3,800 sq ft); and approximately 33,500 sq ft. of renovated space for CAS-related clinics, training, and research programs, including the clinical research, biostatistical, epidemiologic and administration cores for the CFAR and the STD CRC. The CFAR and its Internal and External Review Committees have made six New Transmission and Early Infection; Epidemiology, Pathogenesis, and Prevention. This theme describes and focuses much of the AIDS work in progress at the University of Washington and its affiliated institutions, including work in animal models, clinical epidemiologic studies of sexual and perinatal transmission in developing countries, clinical studies of genital shedding of HIV, the current CFAR has been reorganized into Administration and Developmental Cores (funding up to 10 New Investigators and new program development), and the following scientific cores, oriented around the theme of the CFAR. Clinical Research (including an International Clinical Research component); Clinical Retrovirology; Molecular Retrovirology; Immunology; Biostatistics; and AIDS Registry. A Large Scale DNA Sequencing core is planed for the 07 year.